Total Drama Very Best
by superdawnfan
Summary: My first FF here finally made all the contestants come back competing for the tital of very best and one billion dollars


I own NOTHING

"today all of our previous contestants will be coming back i forced them too don't worry none are out when I said all I meant ALL so let's welcome back the winners first Gwen Beth Heather Cameron Zoey Owen Duncan Alejandro Lightning and Mike." said Chris

"It sure is nice to be back" said Mike

"Can you bring back the vote yourself off rule from Total Drama Action I know it has been gone for a while but I really want to vote myself off." said Gwen

"Yeah,No never not if anyone WANTS to leave that's why that rule has been gone" said Chris.

"Aw,come on seriously I have to be stuck here again?" said Gwen

"It's in the contract."Laughed Chris

"it's not that bad Gwen."(trying to cheer her up) said Zoey

"No offense Zoey but I know from experience Chris gets worse every season i wasn't only in 2 like you were I was in every season that doesn't just add in a new generation cast." said Gwen

"she does have a point and remember what happened in the All Stars season Zoey." said Cameron

"I was only trying cheer her up i know we will probably all die here." said Zoey

"yeah but Zoey everyone always thought that and no one died." said Mike(Intern dies of dehydration right in front of them)

"well except maybe his interns but better them then us right." said Mike

"how could you say that?" said Zoey

(Confessional)

"what did I say wrong?" said Mike

Zoey:He doesn't even mind the interns dying! he doesn't care about living people! he is becoming Chris! how could anyone be so cold?!

(End confessional)

Heather:hey Alejandro I'm breaking up with you.

Alejandro said "what did i do!?"

Heather said "I was only using you the whole time but you probably were with me too and I beat you too it sadly I never even liked you I just wanted too make it farther and known Chris would do that I just needed you for votes but you'd betray me first."

Alejandro said "what!?"

Heather said "take that you were just as dumb as Lindsay."

Alejandro said "Is that why I agree with her about you being a backstabbing no good mean old traitorous lying bully of a girl."

Heather:Well only idiots think bad about me so yes, yes it is.

Chris said "Now let's welcome losers Ezekiel Geoff Harold Stace Lindsay Eva Bridgette Lewshawna Dakota and Jo."

Stacey: "Like yeah my great great great (one billion greats later) great grandfather invented losing. Wait that's not a good thing"

Dakota said "I am no loser I am pretty I am a star I will call the paparazzi ask them"

Eva said "I will kill you"

Jo said "yeah right all of you are the meaning of losers especially you (glares at heather) I am the only true winner around here (Eva breaks her back along with Chris's)"

Jo said "ow"

Chris said "ow if you do that again you're off the show"

Eva said "Fine"

Geoff said "(laughs) that was so funny dudes."

Bridgette said "You're turning back into crazy host them supporting bullying heck you done it before with Duncan attacking Harold! You are such a jerk we are over."

Geoff said "You don't mean..."

Bridgette: "yes I mean I am breaking up with yo"u

Geoff starts to Cry why me why me

Bridgette said "Because you're a jerk that's why"

Geoff (Cries non-stop throughout the episode okay he might but only if I say he does)

Chris said "Now let's welcome our Total Drama Pahkitew cast Ella Jasmine Sky Scarlett Sugar Amy Samey Beardo Leonard Rodney Dave Topher Max and Shawn"

Shawn "No way will I stay here I don't want my brains eaten by a zombie"

Amy "This show sucks how lame are you Chris"

Samey said "Don't be so upset because just a teaspoon of sugar helps the medicine go down it helps the medicine go down"

Amy says "why are you making Marry Poppins references?"

Samey said "Um supercalifragilisticexpialidocious"

Amy said "what does that even mean you weirdo?"

Samey says "it's what you say when you don't know what to say"

Amy Groaned "stop with the Mary Poppins references I can't stand Mary Poppins the movie!"

Samey said "Who doesn't like it"

Amy said firmly "Me my favorite thing isn't stupid what my favorite thing is seeing good two shoes people like you die slowly in pain"

Gwen says "Doesn't that sound just a bit too harsh"

Amy yelled "No" then said in normal tone and who cares if it is one day I will rule the world and execute my people for fun

Samey "That's not very nice"

Amy says "Who cares about being nice"

Geoff said "I can't believe she broke up with me"

(Amy slaps out Geoff's tooth)

Geoff said "Bridgette now will you get back together with me from pity"

Bridgett says "Um no you're getting what you deserve but I am not sure Amy's sane though"

Samey says "She is sane my parents say she is but evil also" (Amy slaps Samey)

Amy says "Don't blow my cover though third generation cast knows I don't want anyone else to know"

Samey said "But lying wouldn't be very nice of me"

(Confessional)

Samey says "what should I say yes or no ooh I know I will just say"

(End confessional)

Samey says "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious"

Amy says "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MARY POPPINS REFERENCES"

Samey "Uh supercalifragilisticexpialidocious"

(Amy yells at Samey and then slaps her)

Amy says "Do it or get past me"

(Confessional)

Samey "what else was I supposed to say"

Amy "What's with all of Samey's liking of Mary Poppins coming out today"

(End confessional)

Chris says "Let's also welcome no second season until now Sadie Katie Eva Blaineley Dawn Anne Maria B and Brick"

Brick says "sir yes sir"

Dawn says "Now that you've all seen the episode I was eliminated you now realize I would never do that and are trusting of me I will tell you the auras of the ones with darkness in them"

Amy says "Lame"

Duncan says "who cares about who's the bad guy when you are one that's way more awesome"

Chris says Next we will welcome those who never merged Sam Ezekiel (normal form dawn cured him and reminded him of his human life) Noah and Tyler

Noah says "It's so great to be back (sarcastically said)"

Chris says "I know

Tyler says "Great to see you Lindsey"

Lindsey says "You too Noah"

(Confessional)

Tyler "not this again"

Lindsey says "Why does that weird guy who I have no idea is looks so upset?"

(End confessional)

Tyler says "I'm Tyler not Noah once again"

Lindsay says Oh don't be silly weird intern"

Tyler says "I am not an intern I am your boyfriend Tyler"

Lindsay says "You must have me mixed up with someone else there's only one person i ever fell in love with and it was Tyler not José"

(Confessional)

Tyler says "At least she thinks I'm someone better then Alejandro in every way and she loves Alejandro so much"

Alejandro says "of course of all the people she could pick Jose why not think I'm her boyfriend the other guy is me"

(End confessional)

Chris says "Okay team one is Courtney Heather Gwen Duncan Cody Trent Jo Max and Shawn you are now beautiful butterflies"

(Confessional)

Gwen says "Seriously I'm being..."

Jo says "Called a..."

Heather finishes "Butterfly. At least they said I'm beautiful"

Cody says "yes I'm on Gwen's team and since she has four ex-boyfriends she will do anything now to get one and I would never break up with her yes yes yes yes yes yes"

Shawn says "who cares about butterflies when your whole team will turn into zombies"

(End confessional)

Chris says "team two will be

Amy Samey B Dawn Katie Sadie Bridgette Geoff and DJ you are now the Annoying Apples"

(Confessional)

Samey says "I thought it was annoying orange who hated apples"

Amy says "I'm not annoying I am the soon to be cruel queen of the world there's a major difference"

Geoff cries "Maybe I can get Bridgette to like me again or make it worse (cries harder)"

(End confessional)

Chris says "Team three Sky Jasmine Stacey Sam Ezekiel Justin Noah Leshawna and Owen you are now the stinky slugs"

(Confessional)

Jasmine said "no way am I going to be on a team with that indoors brat if so then I call war"

Sky says "That Indiana Jones wannabe thinks she is better then me for some reason I will show her"

Owen says "What a coincidence I am called a stinky slug all the time"

(end confessional)

Chris says "team four consists of Lindsay Beth Justin Harold Eva Mike Zoey Sugar and Ella you are now the tacky toads"

(Confessional)

Sugar:if there's any challenge that has glitter used in it Ella doesn't deserve it i mean it's obvious that glitter should be mine

(End confessional)

Chris says "Team five has Alejandro Tyler Justin Cameron Dakota Anne Maria Scarlett Lightning Rodney and

Chef "Seriously you took brought that coconut back and put it in as an actual contestant? Weirdo.

Chris "Hey I am no weirdo look at a person who gives people poison for meals team five you are now the cocky coconuts

(Confessional)

Alejandro: "Of course that coconut was just to warn us about the teams name but seriously we have a coconut for a contestant maybe I could take it to the final two then it can't move so I will win I just have to hope for no sudden death challenges that require moving"

(End confessional)

Chris said "Okay team six you have Blaineley Sierra Topher Scott Leonard Dave Beardo and brick you are now the Toddler Tomatoes"

Chris said "Your challenge is to go find a gilded Chris award I hidden five"

Lindsay said "Whats this"

Chris said "one of the gilded Chris awards and the tacky toads win"

Beardo said ''found found" in animatronic voice

Chris said "second place Toddling Tomatoes and found third one (last are beautiful butterflies 5th stinky slugs 4th cocky coconuts)"

Gwen said "hey Jo and Heather can you help me with one thing"

"sure Gwen" said Heather

"yeah Gwen" said Jo

"can you guys vote with me against Courtney" Said Gwen

"of course" said Heather and Jo

"Okay its a 8-1 vote Gwen your a boyfriend stealer" said Chris

"I'm not even dating Duncan anymore!" yelled Gwen

"and Courtney everybody hates you" said Chris

"But everybody likes me" said Courtney

"and the loser is Courtney so let me tie you to this missile and launch you exploding its our new elimination device I call it the blast of shame"said Chris

"I will have revenge I was a cit I was your only chance of winning you stupid losers" said Courtney right before she blasted off screaming


End file.
